Us? Animals? As if Sonic Fanfic
by NarutoBaka
Summary: Tags: -Sonamy, CreamXTails, Friends, Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Cream, Knuckles, Tails- they are humans. Sonic and the others are humans that go to school. Amy is a new girl. Tails has a crush on Cream. Cream doesn't know it. You get the point right? Jet's age is changed to 13. Yeaaah forgot to change that Gomen nasai! [I'm Sorry] Rozu means Rose in Japanese.
1. Chapter 1

**Us? Animals? As if. Chapter one. /Note: Sonic is 16, Knuckles is 17, Amy is 13, Cream is 12, Tails is 13, Jet is 16, Wave is 14, Storm is 17, and Rouge [Pronounced; Roo-sh] is 18 / (One more note: Everyone's hair color is darker then the regular colors. Which means Amy's is red, Sonic's is dark blue, Knuckle's is really dark red, Tail's is a orange-yellow mix hair, Cream's is a crimson yellow… and you get the point) **

**Knuckle's Point no View. {P.o.v.}**

I was walking to school with Sonic, well Sonic was walking much faster then me because I didn't want to go, we'll be surrounded by girls, and possibly be uh 'touched' like all the other girls try to do to us.

It's probably nice to be in middle school. Instead Sonic, and I have to be tortured with highschool. I heard there was a new girl in Tail's and Cream's school. Meh, why should I care?

"Come on Knuckles, pick up the pace." Sonic said looking over his shoulder "Why should I? I don't want to go to this damned place." I sighed "Well, the faster we get there, the sooner it'll be over." He said giving me a thumb's up and a grin

"You make me sick with that grin. But it does cheer me up." I shook my head at the 16 year old "Whatever dude."

"Hey have you heard there is a new girl in Tails and Cream's school?" I asked Sonic who was sitting in the desk behind me.

"Nooooo." He shook his head "Well Cream told Tails, and Tails told me and I told you." I said "Wow that sounds like your food chain." He said grinning "Shut up blue haired freak." I said messing up his dark blue hair "Hey hey! Stop that you redheaded weirdo!" He tried to take my hands away from his hair but.. he fell out of his seat

I laughed "Ha, you're so clumsy."

"Shut up Knuckles." He got up with the help of his desk. Suddenly…. The damn door flew open… and we saw… we… saw…. ROUGE AND WAVE OH SHIT!

"Aw man! All the people it could have been it _**HAD **_to be Rouge and Wave?!" I asked sighing. Sonic sighed and shook his head "Sonic!" Wave cooed.

"Blllleckk." Sonic glared at her "Don't be so mean!" She whined

I started to laugh at Sonic's facial expression "Shut up Knuckles" He pouted "S-sorry, I-I c-can't h-help i-it!" I laughed harder. Sonic sweat dropped and sighed. "This is gonna be a long day…" He said

The bell rang and all the students who were in our class came in along with the teacher who came in two minutes later. "Good morning Class." Eggman said "HOW YAH DOIN' EGGHEAD!" Sonic shouts. Eggman looks at him and he looks away.

I sniggered "You think that's funny huh Knuckles?" He asked walking to my desk "Hell yeah." I nod

"Detention." "Hell no!" "Yes." "Hell no." "Yes." "Hell no, when you finally grow some hair on the top of your head I'll stay in this nightmare of a class after school." I said nodding "You don't know the meaning if 'Yes' do you?" He asked raising his eye brow "Yes I do."

"Wait, just to be clear can you guys tell me?" Sonic asked jokingly "Well it means-… well… it kinda means…"

Sonic and I laughed "You don't even know do you?" I asked "UH yeah I do!" He nods "Then what does it mean?" Sonic asks "Agreeing, positive, and such." He shrugs "It could've been shorter if you said Yeah or Hai." Sonic and I said in unison

He glares at us. We laugh "Whatcha gonna do to us egghead?" Sonic asked "DETENTION!"

Tears flowed out of Sonic's eyes "NOOOOOO!" He shouts "Shut up Sonic." I said "Shut up Knuckles." He said glaring "No you shut up."

"I can't, I'm talkative."

"Anyways, today we're going to-" "Blah blah blah." "Sonic….." Eggman glared "We are going to-" "BLAH BLAH WERE GOING TO BEAT MY HEAD WITH A BAT BLAH BLAH" "Do you want a week's worth of detention?" "Yes please egghead." "Fine." "Yay."

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I laughed so hard "Yay now Knuckles is laughing. How delightful."

**Tail's Point no View [No means of in Japanese some times when it's used properly] {P.o.v} **

_**LUNCH ROOM **_

The new girl is really nice! She even likes to skate board! She doesn't hate on us like the others, although she's been invited to join multiple groups, she denies like always, instead she talks to us! Our first friend in our school! Yes! Her name is Amy Rozu. She's really pretty. She has red hair and green eyes.

"So, do you guys like anything besides being quiet?" She joked grinning "W-well… I-I like to rollerskate.." Cream said quietly I looked at her then Amy, "I make Air boards." I said "Oh cool! Do you ride them?" Amy asked "Yeah.. sometimes.." I said smiling sheepishly

"Okay!" She smiles back "M-maybe we could hang out sometime?" Cream suggested, "My! What a great idea!" Amy's smile widens "Yeah it is a good idea!" I said agreeing. Cream blushes from our attention and looks down smiling.

"Aw come on Cream! Don't look down, we can't see your pretty face!" Amy said trying to give her confidence. Cream shoots her head up blushing with hope in her eyes, Amy smiles "I-I'm n-not pretty Amy… Blaze said so…" She looked down, I looked at Cream sadly

"Blaze bullies Cream, and I never know about it, because Jet bullies me to distract me, from saving her." I explained "Ugh!" Amy got up, she went to Blaze's table that had her and her girls and the boys who bully me at.

**Amy's Point no View. {P.o.v.} **

She likes bullying does she?! DAMN BITCH! I growl and walk up to her table.

I tapped her shoulder "Oh hello Amy." She looks me up and down "Yeah don't care what you think of me, also, you like to bully? You're a bitch like all the other bitches at this table, try bullying me, see what happens to you. I rip you limb from limb, bully Cream again, I swear you'll have a early death. That goes for you damn males! Why bully Tails? He hasn't done anything to you! Or has he told you off?" I walked over to them

"Do you bully him… because he gets attention from most of the girls? Do you bully him because he's nicer then you? Do you bully him for fun? Because if that's the reason, I'll do the same to you that I'll do to her." I stared at the males, who smirk "Aw come on, a cutie like you wouldn't do that." A boy with dark green hair said taking my hand

I pull my hand away and slap him. -.- biiiiatttchhhh.

"Hmph." I walk away, "Your outfit looks horrible!" Blaze shouts. I stop in my tracks and look down. What? It was jean shorts, a plaid hoodie wrapped around my waist, a t-shirt that says 'Annoy me at your own risk' and some black two inch heel ankle boots.

I turn around and walk back over, all her friends scatter. I narrow my eyes at her and grab her by her shirt "At least I don't look like a slut." I whisper smiling sweetly "What!" She tries to push me back "What? Afraid to break a nail?" I ask tilting my head

"Shut up!" She slaps me. My eyes widen, I smile. I twirl a strand of her hair on my finger "Aah, you're not worth it." I said pulling the strand out.

I walked back to our table and sat back down "T-thanks Amy!" Cream hugs me "You're welcome!" I smile and hug her back "Thank you Amy." Tails smiles at me, I nod.

_**END OF SCHOOL DAY**_

After school Tails and Cream went to get their stuff, also they were going to ask their friends if it was okay that they wouldn't show up at their meeting place.

**Cream's Point no View {P.o.v.} **

I ran home as fast as I could, I had a huge smile on my face, knowing Blaze won't be bothering me anymore! I can't wait to tell Momma!

I arrive at home and put my key in the door unlocking it. I ran into the kitchen and saw Momma "Momma! I met a friend today!" I squeal happily "Really?! That's good news!" She said walking towards me and hugging me

"Her name is Amy Rozu! She's really nice and stood up for me! I have a feeling Blaze won't be bothering me for awhile! She also helped Tails!" I smiled widely

"Wow!" She squeals "Also, can I go skate with Amy?" I ask "Tails is going to be there as well." I added "Well okay. Be home soon okay?" I nod and run upstairs to get my roller skates.

I looked through my closet, rubbishing through "No. No. No. No. Aha!" I picked them up and put them over my neck before running downstairs and out the door. I sit on the first step and put on my roller skates.

I push myself down the last step and get up.

Tails lives next door to me so, he came out as well. I stood and started to roll. "Come on Tails!" I shout back towards him as he appears next to me with his Air-board. I smile and he smiles back.

Knuckles and Sonic is already at our meeting place. I stop as did Tails "Hey guys." Tails waves "Hello Knuckles, Sonic." I said "Hey you two." They said in unison

"We met a new friend today and were going to go hang out with her. Is that okay?" Tails asks "Uh…" Sonic looks at Knuckles, who looks at him. Then they both shrug "Thanks!" We both said in unison and rode off.

Amy was by a tree near our meeting place but she wasn't in it. "Hey Amy!" I waved "Hello Cream!" She smiled "Hey wait! I think you should meet our friends. Their in highschool." Tails said taking Amy's hand. She smiles then nods.

She puts her skateboard on the ground and puts her foot on the ground pushing off, following us.

She takes off her glasses. "You don't need glasses?" I ask "No, I use them for school because most boys drool over me." She said and snaps, knocking Tails out of his trans "Sorry." He said grinning sheepishly

She takes her sun glasses out of her pocket and slips them on. "Here." She said giving us some, I had a yellow pair that had little bananas on it and Tails had orange ones that had fire on them. Her's was a crimson pink ones and cherries on them. 

I smile and slide mine on. As did Tails with his. We arrive at our meeting place, Amy gasped "Wow… this place is so beautiful…" She said looking around, it had a bunch of trees for shade and a pond, with flowers around it and soft light green grass.

"Knuckles! Sonic!" Tails shouts I wave towards them "we want you to meet our new friend!" I said smiling widely "Okaaay?" Knuckles raises his eye brow unsure, "This is Amy Rozu. She's the new girl in our class." I started "She stood up for us! Like when Cream gets bullied and I can't help her? And when I get bullied and Cream can't help me? Amy will be there for us." Tails finishes and I nod [Rozu= Rose in Japanese]

The two boys look at the redhead "You guys seriously hang out in this place?" She asked in disbelief "Yeah." Knuckles said "Wow…." She breathed

"I'm Knuckles Harimogura." He said {Harimogura means Echidna in Japanese.} "And the one who's creepily staring at you is Sonic Harinezumi" He added "Aah, Okayyy… " She nods [Harinezumi means Hedgehog in Japanese.]

She looks at Sonic and frowns "Okay stop that. You're creepy" She said, Sonic looks away blushing, I smile _'__looks like Sonic has a crush on Amy!'_ I thought, Amy giggles "I'm just kidding. But the way you were staring waaas creepy." She said smiling towards Sonic

**Sonic's Point no View. {P.o.v}**

She smiled at me, I glance at her and blush harder.. what is this feeling? I just met her! What the hell?

"Are you okay? You seem a bit red." She walks towards me, "Uh uh yeah I'm fine!" I said a little bit too quickly, I mentally smack myself _'Damn! Why did I say that so fast! Oh God… She's touching my forehead oh my god!' _

"Well you don't have a fever, are you sure you're okay?" She asked looking at me, I nod continuously and look away.

"Well we'll be going then! Bye guys!" Tails said and Cream and Amy wave. Knuckles waves back to the girls. He then looks at me.

He smirks. "You like her don't you?" He asked "N-no! I just met her! How would I like her when I just met her?!" I asked growling "Well….. Love at first sight?" He shrugs

I blush "Shut up Knuckles…" I look away. The weird thing is, that when I remember her touch and the look of her, my heart beats fast. Faster then when I run laps. Faster then when I argue with Knuckles when I catch my breath. Well, we argue for a long time so my heart would beat fast from the lack of air.

"So you do like her?" He asked "It's alright if you do." He added, I looked at him with hopeful dark green eyes, he nods "Well… I don't know really Knuckles… is it bad that every time she touches me my heart beats fast?" I asked "Well if that's the case hell yeah you do fuckin' like her." He said "Seriously you have to say 'fuckin'?" I sweat dropped

"Yes. Yes I do." He nods I roll my eyes and scoff

"Whatever dude." I said. "Hey have you heard about the Highschool/Middleschool party?" He asked

"Huh?" I ask "Next month for the last day of school, there's going to be a highschool/middleschool release party. The middle schoolers and the High schoolers gather at the Kinzuko Kasai park and there is going to be lots of games. It's kidna like a carnival/festival." Knuckles said looking at me "Wow. Hey maybe we can ask the teachers if there can be a skateboard ring thingy, then we can see what Amy, Tails, and Cream's moves." I said grinning

"Yeah lets do it." We fist bumped

_**To be continued**_

**How was that? First Sonic fanfiction. Sonamy. What other couple is there to start with? **

**SonicXAmy**

**CreamXTails**


	2. Chapter two

**Us? Animals? As if. Chapter Two.  
**

**Amy's Point no View. {P.o.v} **

Man acting class is boring. "Amy Rozu are you listening?" Mrs. Julie-Su asked "Amy?" Tails whispered, I turned my head towards him "What?" I asked him "Mrs. Julie-su is talking to you," He said

"Yeah I know." I nod "Well she said you're Mulan in the play. And um the bad news is that… Jet is Shang." My eyes widen "What?! Why!" I asked whining "I don't know…" He shrugs

I glance at the smirking green haired male, I huff growling under my breath. I mean seriously, who would want to be Mulan if Jet is Shang? And the worse part about it, is that, when we get picked for parts, if there's a second movie, we still have the characters.

So ewww! The next movie has a kissing scene! Ewwww! Maybe I could put some paper they put on public toilets on my lips. Yeah there we go. I glare at the smirking male. Who sticks his tongue at me and winks.

"Okay lets start practice." Mrs. Julie-Su said, I raise my hand "Yes Amy?" She asks "Does Jet have to be Shang?" I ask, sending sniggers across the room, and a growl from Jet.

"Why? Do you want someone else to be him?" She asked. I was about to say yes but Jet got up and covered my mouth "Of course not!" He glares at me. I frown and push him away by his face

"Idiot! I hate you!" I throw a book at his face. Tails laughs "Facebook!" He shouts. I look at him and he looks at me and we crack up laughing.

"Shut up!" Jet growled rubbing his nose "Aw did poor baby hurt his nose?" Tails cooed "Shut up nitwit!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. J.s shouted "Blaze you're Li Fa and Miles, you're Zhou Fa." She said "HUHMANA WHAT !" Tails shouts [Tails' real name is Miles] "Ew!" Blaze gags "Gross!" Tails shakes the thought of HIM and BLAZE out of his head

"Hmph!" Jet gets up. "Hmph yourself biatch." I said glaring

"You're such a nightmare!" Blaze glares at me "Yeah? So what? I'm a nightmare! A disaster. Do I care? No."

"Have you been listening to Me Against The World Amy?" Tails asked, I nod and take out my phone "Call me." I said, he nods and takes out his phone and dials my number.

My ringtone plays. Me Against The World

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster. That's what they've always said." I sing "I'm a lost cause not a hero!" Tails joins in "But I'll make it on my own! I gotta prove them wrong! Me Against the world!" We sing in unison.

I smile towards Tails and he smiles towards me. I could feel Blaze's glare on my back, as I smirk, as did Tails "Blaze, if you like Tails so much confess." I said turning around towards her

"And Jet, like Amy? Too bad you're not in her league. She's awesome, you're lame. She's nice you're a jackass." Tails said

"Haha got that right he is a jackass." I nod

"Okay okay settle down students! Cosmo, you're the matchmaker. Espio you're Ling, Shadow you're Yao, and Carlos [Putting Big The Cat's name Carlos… ^ ^'] you're Chien Po." Mrs. J.S. said, the four nod

I gasp and raise my hand "Yes Amy?" She asked "So do we need a dog for the beginning?" I ask "Yes we do." "Oh, Cream has a dog." I said "Oh really?" Mrs. J.s. asked walking over to the shy 12 year old.

"Cream, would you be one of the dressers of Mulan? And can your dog be Little brother?" She asked, Cream looks up surprised I walk over to her and nod to her, she nods "Alright! Its settled! Oh also, Sliver you're the General."

"Uh…. Okay…"

"Lets start." Mrs. J.S. said. Tails gets up, as did I and we started the first scene..

**Sonic's Point no View {P.o.v} **

Ugh, we have to go to the middle school's Mulan play next week. All well, at least I'll see Amy. Oh Tails and Cream too. Riiight forgot about those two…

I sigh, staring boredly at the board. "And- Sonic?" my gaze moved to "Hmmm?" I yawn "Are you falling asleep?!" He asked "H-huh?! No! Don't give me detention I was just kinda blocking you out! Damn it I shouldn't have said that out loud! Delete that from you're memory! Aw man now I'm sounding guilty!"

"Sonic!" Knuckles whispered "… I'm getting detention aren't I?" I ask, as Mr. Rotor nods. I sigh and hang my head low

_**TIME SKIP! LUNCH ROOM! **_

I stare at my food, while Knuckles looks at me like I'm crazed "What is wrong with you?" He asked me "I dunno." I shrug "Come on dude, are you Amy-sick?" He asked smirking "Shut up Knuckles."

"Anyways… are you getting annoyed by Wave and Rouge staring at us?" He asked, "Yes." I nod and we look back to see two girls staring dreamily at us. "Ew.." We gag

"Lets go get ready for next class.." Knuckles suggested "Yeah okay." I said

Once we got to our lockers, we put away the books we had and got the ones we need. The funny thing is, the principal said Knuckles and I sound like brothers, so he put us in the same classes. Weird…

"Soniiic!" "Knuuckless!" Great.. Rouge and Wave… terrific…

I sigh and look at Knuckles who looks back at me, and we roll our eyes. "Lets go dude." I said walking away "Soniic! Don't walk away from your future girlfriend!" I stopped and sniggered "You? My future girlfriend? Fuck no." I shake my head

"Damn true." Knuckles nods and we continue walking to class "You two are jerks!" Rouge said "If we're jerks, why are you bothering us again?" Knuckles asked turning around "Well… um… we.. I… Because we love you guys of course!" Wave said,

I raised an eyebrow and turned around "Then how are we jerks?" I asked "You're jerks but we love jerks!" Rouge shrugs. Knuckles' eye twitches "Slutty bitches.." He mumbles "What?!" "He said Slutty Bitches! I agree." I sniggered and walked away, and Knuckles followed me.

While we walked I heard the two whimper, I smirk "Knuckles, now there gonna cry, should we care?" I asked him "Nope." He smirked.

"Waaaah! D-don't h-hate u-us!" They cried, "Pathetic.." Knuckles mumbled "I know right." I agreed

Two teachers came out of the classrooms and tried to get them to stop crying, they kept asking what's wrong but they just kept on crying.

"Sonic! Knuckles!" One shouts, I laugh "See yah Knuckles. I ain't gettin' in that mess." I said flashing him a peace sign before running off "NO SONIC YOU IDIOT!" Knuckles runs after me

I'm first from our race, and everyone is in the classroom "Yoooo!" I grin "SONIC YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD!" Knuckles tackles me "Oof!" I fell face first on the hard floor. Through out the class we heard 'Ohs', 'Ows' and 'Ouch's'

"Oh my god, Sonic!" Mrs. Lara-su shouts "Hmm?" I asked it was muffled because Knuckles was still sitting on my back, holding my head down. "Are you alright?!" She asked "Mm-hmm." I try to nod "Knuckles! Get off him!" Some of the girls who has a uh 'crush' on me shouts

Knuckles sticks his tongue at them and gets off me. I sit up and put my hands over my face "Owwwwwwww…" I whine rocking myself back and forth "Um… are you sure you're alright Sonic?" Mrs. Lara-Su asked

"Ughhhhhhh…" I groaned, "Knuckles you biiiitchhhh." I growl rubbing my hurting face "Hey hey dude you have something on you're head" "Huh?" OWWW HE'S NOOGING ME! "OW STOP THAT!" 

"Those two are immaturer then a baby."

Knuckles and I look at each other "Immaturer?" We asked "ITS MORE IMMATURE!" We shout "…I knew that.." "Suuuuure you did.." Knuckles rolled his eyes and got up. "Knuckles I'm sooo tell Tails and Cream on you." I pout

"Aw, wouldn't you rather tell you're Amy?" He smirked "Shut the fuck up!" I tripped him "Ow!"

"Sh- *Hic* Aw *Hic* man! I *hic* got the *hic* Hiccups!" I said and continued to hiccup "Aw poor Sonic!" Some girls whimpered "E- *hic* www." I hiccupped

Knuckles who was laying on the floor surrounded by girls whimpered in fear. I started to chuckle evilly "Payback is a bitch Knuckles." I stuck my tongue at him

After school, I –Once Again— skipped detention.

It was kinda cold for a spring day. So I brought my hoodie. Knuckles says its perfect, but I do not. I wonder if Amy is going to be at the meeting place? I blush at the imagine of her in my head "What are you blushing about?" Knuckles asked "H-huh? Oh nothing." I turn my head away from him

"Okay.."

"Hiiiiiii guyyyyyys!" Cream called out and hugged Knuckles' waist "Uh hello Cream." He patted her head. She turned to me and latched onto my waist "Hi Sonic! I have good news, and bad news. The good news is; Amy is going to play Mulan, and Tails is going to play Fa Zhou, I'm going to play one of the girls who makes Mulan look like a bride! But the bad news is; Jet is going to play Li Shang, Blaze is going to play Fa Li, and Cosmo is going to play the matchmaker. Y-yeah Cosmo can be nice sometimes… but… um never mind." She broke our hug

"What?" I asked kneeling down to the 12 year old "Well… Does Tails like Cosmo?" She asked, I panicked a little "Um uh well I-I don't know." Well it was a white lie! I can't tell Cream Tails likes her! I'm waiting for Cream to realize it…

"Are you sure?" She narrowed her eyes, it felt like she was looking through my soul "Y-yeah!" "Lies.." She mumbled looking down "Nooo." I hugged her.

I got up bringing her with me, as in picking her up "Wheee!" She squeals. I put her on my shoulders. "I can see everything from up here! Tails! Amy!" She shouts waving towards the two teens.

Amy grins at me, I blush a bit "have a good way with Cream huh?" She nudges me, I roll my eyes and poke her forehead with my index finger. She looks at me, glaring playfully

I stick my tongue at her and chuckle, she rolls her eyes and giggles.

Aww! Its so adorable!

"Well! I'm off." She said getting on her skateboard and pushing off "Uh uh Wait Amy!" Tails shouted. She puts her foot down and looks at him "Yeah?" She asked "Wanna hang out with us?" He asked

"Actually… I have chores to do at home. My brother is my mum's favorite, if he asks her if I could do it, she says yes. I'm my dad's favorite, I mean seriously! It's like calling my Mum, Dad, and my Dad, Mum!" She said "Why do you say 'Mum'?" I asked "I was born in England genius." She said in a 'Duh' tone. 

I sweat drop "Hey do England people make English Muffins?" Knuckles asked "Are you really that stupid?" She asked "Right right sorry. I just don't wanna do some damn chores." She bowed and pushed off again

"I didn't even take offense of that…" Knuckles said watching the redhead leave.

**Cream's Point no View {P.o.v.} **

My smile faded. "Why is Amy leaving?" I asked, Sonic looked up at me "Maybe her mother is going to get home soon." He said

"B-but…" I stuttered my vision blurred. "Well, don't cry Cream. Maybe she was just busy." Sonic said

"I-I… I-I.." I whimpered

"C-Cream?" Tails stared at me, "Um… I don't know what to say." Knuckles said looking up at me.

Sonic put me down and I ran off.

My eyebrows furrowed, as much as I wanted to change their position, I couldn't.

When I got home, I ran to my Momma, and hugged her tightly. "M-Momma!" I cried "Cream! What is it?!" She asked staring at me, I sniffed and looked at her with teary eyes

"W-Why doesn't A-Amy like m-me and m-my f-friends?" I asked looking down sadly "What do you mean sweetie?" She asked putting me on her lap "W-Well… after school today, Tails asked her if she wanted to hang out with us, but she denied and left us. She also told us that her mother likes her brother the best, and her father likes her the best. She said that it's basically calling her Father Mother, and her Mother Father." I explained

"Well.. maybe she has family problems, and doesn't want to talk about them, especially with people she just met yesterday." She tapped my nose with her index finger smiling sweetly towards me, I sigh and smile back "Yeah I guess so.." I said as she put me down on the floor.

"Um, I'll be back okay?" I said walking towards the door "Okay, be back soon." She waved "Okay Momma! Bye!" I ran out the door

I skipped happily to our meeting place "Guys guys!" I sat down in front of the three boys "Cream! You're back!" Tails hugged me tightly "Um yeah." I hugged him back

"My Momma said that maybe Amy has family problems, she doesn't want to share to people she just met yesterday. I agree with that, even if Amy does like us, I don't think that she wants to share her feelings with us yet. Don't you agree Sonic? Huh huh? Don't you loooove her?" I grin at Sonic

"Man, you guys really love teasing me don't you? Plus! She's three years younger then me and I doubt she likes me." Sonic said "So you do like her?" Tails asked "Yes Miles Tails Prower, I do." Sonic nods

"Well anyways, see you guys later. I have to go meet up with Blaze to practice." Tails said getting up and running off. "Oh my god! What if he likes Blaze?! What if he likes Blaze AND Cosmo!? What am I going to dooo?" I fell out on the soft grass staring into the sky

"He surely doesn't like Blaze, and I highly doubt he has feelings for a girl who he hardly ever talks to. Plus does he ever hug them and talk about them when there gone? Does he worry about them when there upset? No. He does that for/to you though. But I'm not going to tell you his real feelings. You'll find out later." Sonic said getting up.

"Yeah, I gotta go also." Knuckles said following Sonic's action. "Bye." I wave and run home.

**To be Continued**

**I love this story. Its kinda sounds wrong because **_**I **_**made it, but I really do love this story. I just get excited about what's going to happen next! But then I remember; "Its my story, I put what I want to happen next." **

**^ ^ Ciao Everyone. **


	3. Tails' confession

**Us? Animals? As If. Chapter three.**

**{/Amy's P.o.v/} **

I can't believe Mother grounded me from my skateboard! Just for one little accident at the store. Pathetic.

I growl and slip on my black and red female ski hat. I sigh and tie my plaid hoodie around my waist. I wonder how the other three are?

I guess it was kinda rude of me to run out like that… maybe I should apologize…

I sigh and take out my one inch heel black boots and slip them on. I look at the back of my hair, and sigh. I pull it over to the side and leave it down.

My black mid thigh shorts fit perfectly on me, and my red tank top fits perfectly as well.

My chain belt was hanging from my waist because my waist is so small.

"Amy?" I hear someone, I glance over. Aah, Sonic and Knuckles. I walk over to them "What?" I ask "Why'd you leave yesterday?" Knuckles asked "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't feel like telling." I turn away and continue my way to school

"Why are you walking?" Sonic asks "Because my mother took away my skateboard for one teensy tiny accident in the store!" I snapped. He frowns "…Sorry… I'm just ticked.." I shake my head.

When I get to school, I decide to ditch all classes. Instead, I sit in a tree listening to my Pink Ipod my Father gave me. Before he remarried my step-mother and he left, my life was happy. My REAL Mum was so nice.. But… Her time came… and she passed..

I'm living with a total stranger.. She's not my real mother… and father is out there.. somewhere… Just… not with me..

I sigh. I hate this… A few tears escaped my eyes. Before they fall nonstop and I shake uncontrollably. My heart skips a few beats, "Amy?" I look down and see Tails. "What?" I sigh "Are you.. are you crying?" He asked "No, my eyes are sweating." I say sarcastically

"Why?" He said and climbs the tree and sat in front of me. I shake my head "It's nothing." I say "It's obviously something." He said "What are you guys doing?" We heard a voice, we glance over to the right and see Sonic and Knuckles tilting there heads

"Talking. Duh." I said "About what?" Knuckles asked. I sigh "Life Knuckles. Life." I said my voice dripping with seriousness "Life..?" Sonic tilts his head "Yes! Life! Okay?! ! Life the thing we're in now! Life!" I yelled in annoyance.

I jumped down from the tree and ran off.

**Sonic's P.o.v.**

I watch Amy run off. I think my heart just broke. "Why does she always yell at me?" I ask frowning "Huh? She did that twice?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah.." I nod "Maybe it's family problems guys." Tails said "Maybe.." Knuckles shrugs, "I think my heart is broken." I frown deeply "Sonic, don't take it seriously, maybe she's upset." Knuckles said nudging me.

"Okay.. think what you want.." I say sadly.

My heart hurts… Maybe it's heartburn… or maybe Heartbreak? "Um guys?" We hear a small voice, we look over and see Cream "Oh hey Cream." Tails waves {/There's a little fence between the middle school and highschool yards./} "Hallo Crème." Knuckles grinned. Cream giggles "I love it when you say my name as Crème!" She said

"Where's Amy?" She asked, I groaned in sadness and fell to my knees sulking, "What's wrong with Sonic?" She asked "Huh? Oh um, Amy yelled at him twice today." Knuckles explained "Oh, why would she do that?" Cream asked "How should he know Cream?" Tails asked in a Duh-tone

Cream pouts and crosses her arms "What happened with you two?" Knuckles asked "Oh I don't know ask the female." Tails said snarling a bit "All I did was ask him something and he becomes a total prick! What a wuss!" She growls "Wow… I never heard you say those words… until now… Man Tails you must have pissed her off." Knuckles said

I shoot my head up and look at Tails, he seems hurt. I look down "Cream, what did you ask him?" I ask "Huh? Well I forgot but I did ask him something." {Honestly I don't know what I was going to say that she asked him} She said shrugging

"Well, either way you're being immature about it." I mumble. I hear Cream growl a bit "Well you know what? If I were Amy I would hate you. But guess what? I'm Cream and I do hate you." She said, I hear her footsteps walking the opposite way of the school, which means she's going home.

"Why'd you say that for? Now she hates both of us. Plus, Cream asked me if I liked Blaze, I said no, and she asked why, so I explained to her why I didn't like her. Then I said I liked someone else, and she kinda looked hurt. So, she asked who, I said I couldn't tell, and she asked why, and we argued a bit… and… now she hates me.." Tails said

"Shit, you guys got two girls pissed at you. I advise you to apologize before they become rebels and or date some punk." Knuckles said, I jabbed him in his ribs with my elbow "Ow! Why'd you do that!?" He asked "BECAUSE! You're making Tails feel bad!" I growl

"Will you guys stop hating on me?! It's your own fault that they are mad at you! Tails, you should have confessed to Cream, and Sonic, you don't have to be so nosy about people's business! Stop hating on me for your fucking mistakes idiots." Knuckles shakes his head and walks away angry, He was going home.

I look up at Tails. "Well Miles, are you going to yell at me? Oh wait.. you already did.." I look down sadly "Sorry for yelling at you Sonic, I'm just upset. What if Cream never forgives me? What if I don't share my first kiss with her? My first date… My life..?" He said

I chuckle "Then I guess you gotta apologize to Cream huh? I better apologize to Amy too. Then we'll apologize to Knuckles. Man, we've got a lot of apologizing to do." I said, he nods,

**Cream's P.o.v.**

Stupid boys.. why do they gotta break your heart so much? I whimper sadly. Why Tails? Why? A single tear drop falls from my eye.

{Sing this} We could have been a happy couple… But instead… you break me down.. What we could have been.. Wonders want to know..

You break my heart, I leave you now, I know I must say goodbye, Because…

"Waiting for you... isn't possible…" I say quietly. I was sitting by the lake in my back yard and I was looking at the blue sky.

"What we could have been…" I whisper. I continue to look at the lake. But suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I gasp and look back. Oh it's only Tails. "What Miles?" I ask looking away. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. I gasp, and groan a bit from lack of breath

"T-Tails! I-I c-can't b-breathe!" I choke out, "Oh sorry.." He lets me go. He sits by me "Cream?" He asks "Yeah?" I said sighing. He lets out a sad sigh "I'm… I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that I called you nosy and that I called you a brat. I feel bad. You just… wanted to know.. I never should have gotten mad at you because of it." He apologized. I look at him, blush creeping on my face 

"Can.. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked looking at me, I nod "Yes I can Tails. Thanks for apologizing.. also.. I'm sorry too.. I shouldn't have asked you that. It's your personal business and I have nothing to do with it." I apologize "Actually… you are basically all of it." He said "Huh?" I tilt my head "Like I said. You are basically all of it." "What do you mean?" "Cream, you're my crush." He said and pressed his lips on mine. I blushed and kissed him back. Well, my childhood will be one to remember. I had my first kiss at age Twelve!

**To be continued.**

**Like it? Love it? Review it.**

**Peace bros. **

**~CherryTsumeChan**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's p.o.v.

I walked around looking for a certain red head. Man I'm such a idiot! I blame myself for getting into her business and now she probably hates me…

It was about 2:00 so the rest of the highschoolers got out already. I hate myself. I both hurt Amy and Knuckles, what have I done?

I walked through hers, Tails, and Cream's neighborhood and saw Tails kiss Cream, Ha! Way to go buddy!

Amy suddenly walked out of her house and glanced at me "Sonic? What are you doing here? Visiting Tails or Cream?" She asks titling her head "Uh… No actually…" I say

"Then who?" She asked "I.. I actually wanted to apologize, I know your business isn't mine and I should have respected that, therefore I apologize for intruding on your business," I say looking away

"It's alright, I actually owe you an explanation and a apology too," She took my hand in her soft little hand and pulled me over to the apple trees,

"When I was little my father remarried and he left. He thought that I needed a mother instead of an father. My mother died and I thought that I had gotten over it.. but.. I didn't, I'm all tomboyish because I lived with my father and he taught me bad manners. Such as eating with your fingers and burping without saying excuse me, So when he started to date my step mother she saw my manners and.. told my father I needed a mother around,. That's when he asked her to marry him." She started. I look over and see Tails and Cream next to me

"After the day of the wedding…" She stopped hesitating. Knuckles walked up to us "After the day of the wedding he left," She said in a whisper voice "I haven't seen him since," She bowed her head in sorrow

We walk up to her and hug her

She lets out a sad sigh "I fear that I lost him." She said small tears rolling down her cheeks

She sniffles "But I can't let that get me down now can I?" She wiped the tears and smiled at us "I have you guys now.." She said we broke the hug and nod

"But now I must tell you about my evil step mother!" She exclaimed and sat on the ground. We followed in that action and laughed "Well lets hear it!" Knuckles said nudging her "Okay!" She grins

"My step mother makes me do nasty things! And a lot of chores. I don't know why, she just hates me I guess. She grounds me for little things and she wears WAY to tight things," She said and leaned forward "She'd go better without clothes. That's basically what she does anyways," She whispered

"Ew!" Cream giggled, "When I'm at school on the weekdays or at places on the weekends she takes my stuff and replaces it with really girly stuff! One day I went into my room and saw her taking my clothes out of my dresser and replacing them with pink dresses and skirts! I asked what she was doing and she said I needed to be more girlier to be attractive," Amy said rolling her eyes

'_She's already attractive.. so cute..' _I think and sigh slightly "She says that I should have good manners, wear a bit of makeup, paint my nails, ATTRACTIVE clothes and shoes and in no time I'll have a boyfriend. But the fuck! I want a fucking boyfriend that doesn't only see me as a Barbie doll." She said sighing

"I know someone who wouldn't do that.." Knuckles smirks and I glance-glare at him slightly "Be real Knuckles, the only guys who wouldn't do that is you guys," Amy rolls her eyes "Exactly," Knuckles mumbles

"Anyways! I-I heard theirs going to be a middle school- High school party. Are you guys gonna go?" I ask "If my mom lets me," Cream says "I don't know I have a lot of machines that need work. I might not have time," Tails said tapping his chin with his index finger

"I just lift weights all day, I'll be there," Knuckles said. We all look at Amy who was staring off into space "Amy!" Tails says snapping her out of her trace "What?" She asks

"So are you gonna be at the middle-high party?" I ask "If my step mother makes me wear pink, purple, or any other shitty colors HELL NO!" She screams shaking her head

"I'll ask my mom. When is it again?" Cream asked "When school is let out, It's kinda like a party/carnival/festival," Knuckles said "Oh okay. I'll ask my mom." Cream said getting up "I gotta go though. Bye everyone!" Cream pecked Tails' cheek and and ran off

"You two are a thing?" Amy asked. Tails blushes slightly and nods "Aw! Creails! I ship it!" She cooed "Ha. And I ship Son-" Knuckles was cut off by my foot in his side "Owwwwwww!" Knuckles groans "Shut the fuck up you idiot!" I growl slightly "Whatever dude. You know its true, Don't hide it." He says scoffing and rolling his eyes

"Shut up," I get up and walk away

**Tail's P.o.v.**

"What's his deal?" Amy asks "He's just-" I was cut off by Amy shouting 'I'm sorry' to Sonic who waves

"I'm gonna go. I think he kicked me in my ribs!" Knuckles said getting up and walking away "Bye Knuckles!" I wave

"So…" I say "So…" She mocks

"Bye?" I ask getting up "Yeah. Bye." She gets up and walks away

_**Thank you for being patient with me.. I've been on wattpad and the computer is acting like an a** and I can't type on it - _ - **_

_**Your goofy caring author; **_

_**CherryTsumeChan **_

_**Call me Cherry if you want! **_


End file.
